


Mirror, Mirror

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mirrors, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Maybe we should go to the mirror." They've done that before, Yoko watching as Hina touched him, made a mess of him slowly and then fucked him, hard, up against the glass.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same continuity as [my other Yoko/Hina kink_bingo fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/253154). This one was written for the "exposure" square.

They always start with Yoko on his knees. There's something about the ritual of it, the building of anticipation as Yoko undresses and kneels down, that helps them both get into the right frame of mind. Yoko can spend the whole time he's taking off his clothes bitching endlessly about one thing or another, but once he's down, he goes quiet.

"Okay?" Hina says, once Yoko's settled on his knees with his hands palm-down on his thighs.

Yoko nods. He's already half-hard with anticipation. There's a long pause, in which Hina looks down at Yoko thoughtfully, before he tells him to stand up. There's a full-length mirror mounted on Hina's wall, and he pushes Yoko toward it with a warm hand on the small of his back. Yoko stares down at their feet as Hina presses up against his back. He's shirtless, bare skin smooth against Yoko's.

"Look," he says, lips close to Yoko's ear. Yoko shivers, forces himself to look up. He meets his own eyes, then flicks his gaze to Hina's, over his shoulder.

"Not at me," Hina amends, and Yoko looks back at himself. He can already see a flush spreading over his pale skin, across his cheeks and down to his chest. His eyes travel down, and he sucks in, reflexively. Hina makes a disapproving sound.

"Don't do that," he mumbles against Yoko's skin, and Yoko nods, trying to relax. Hina kisses the side of his neck, biting down lightly, and Yoko lets out a quiet moan as Hina's hands find his hips, pulling Yoko closer, so he can feel the bulge of Hina's dick hard against his ass.

"Keep watching," Hina says, and then he's reaching in front of Yoko, pinning Yoko's right arm against his body as he wraps his fingers around Yoko's cock. Yoko watches Hina's hand stroking him, and it's strangely mesmerizing. Hina must have some kind of sixth sense about Yoko's level of discomfort, though, because soon he's tugging on Yoko's hair with his free hand and telling him to look at his face.

Yoko lifts his eyes, watching the white of his teeth as he bites down on his bottom lip, looking at the flush on his cheeks. He meets his own eyes for a moment, but it's too much, he feels too open, and he looks away, shifting uncomfortably. Hina's hand stills on his cock and the one still fisted in his hair tightens.

"You're going to watch yourself while I jerk you off," Hina says, in this deadly-serious tone he almost never uses, "or you're going to watch yourself while I hit you until you cry. It's up to you."

Yoko whimpers and turns his eyes back on himself. Hina smiles against Yoko's shoulder, and then his hand starts moving again. The rush of fear is still thrumming through Yoko's body, making the touch feel even better. He watches himself, stomach twisting uncomfortably, and just as he feels like he's getting close, Hina slows down and says, "Don't come."

Yoko's breath hitches, the next exhale coming out shaky.

"Tell me to stop when you're close," Hina says, and then picks up the pace again.

"Fuck," Yoko says, within a few seconds, "stop."

Hina takes his hand away completely, and Yoko squeezes his eyes shut for a second before opening them again.

"Already?" Hina says, and Yoko feels the blush come to his cheeks at the same time as he sees it on his face. Hina pulls back a little, reaching into his pocket for some lube. He slicks his palm, and then his hand is back, slipping tight around Yoko's cock. Yoko whines, knowing now what it's going to lead to. Hina starts out slow again, circling the head with his thumb before sliding down the shaft. Yoko tries not to thrust into Hina's hand, tries not to look away. He's concentrating so hard on the things he's supposed to do that he barely notices Hina's hand speeding up, and he's about to teeter right over the edge when he cries out, "Stop!"

Hina lets go immediately, and Yoko makes a series of choked-off, pained noises. When he looks at his eyes his pupils are huge. Hina still has a hand in his hair, but it's loosened now, and he pets the nape of Yoko's neck lightly.

"I'm gonna start again," Hina says after a moment, and Yoko can only whine in response. Hina tries a different tactic this time, grasping Yoko's cock with a firm hand and going hard and fast from the beginning.

"Oh god," Yoko says, involuntary.

"I'm not stopping unless you say 'stop,'" Hina says, warningly, "and I don't want to hear anything other than that out of you."

Hina twists his wrist a little, swipes his thumb over the head, and Yoko's vision goes unfocused for a second. He thinks about just not saying anything, letting Hina keep going until it's too late and there's nothing he can do but come.

"You'd better say something," Hina says, as if he's read Yoko's mind. "If you start coming I'll take my hand away, and you _know_ what that feels like."

Yoko does know, and the memory of the pain, of how unsatisfying it was, makes him shudder.

"Stop," he chokes out. His cock twitches, painfully hard, and his head feels fuzzy.

"Look at you," Hina says, voice low in Yoko's ear. Yoko blinks, trying to get his eyes to focus, and when he sees himself it's almost surprising how wrecked he looks just from this. His bottom lip is red and swollen from being bitten, and his eyes look glazed. There's sweat beading shiny on his forehead.

Hina starts touching him again, slow and deliberate this time, his freshly-lubed fingers slipping over the head and making Yoko gasp.

"What do you think would happen," Hina begins, tone light and conversational, "if I didn't stop when you said 'stop'? Do you think you could keep yourself from coming?"

It takes a moment for the question to get through to Yoko, lost as he is in a fog of arousal, and when he thinks about it he's not quite sure. He means to say, "I don't know," but what comes out is, "Please."

"Please what?" Hina asks. "Please give it a try?"

He speeds up, and within seconds Yoko's saying, "Stop, stop, please, no," and his eyes are squeezed shut as he tries his best to stop the orgasm he feels approaching through his entire body. By the time Hina finally does stop, Yoko's shaking with the effort of holding himself back, still saying "stop" over and over in a small voice.

" _Fuck,_ " Hina says, breathless. Yoko forces his eyes open, almost curious to see what he looks like. His eyes are shining, and his face is red, almost splotchy. His chest is heaving with each breath. After a few seconds, Hina moves to start touching him again, and Yoko curls inward, shoulders going up, his body involuntarily moving away.

"Please," he whines, not even sure what he's asking for.

"Just a little more," Hina says, moving his hand from Yoko's hair to hold onto his hip. "You can do it."

Yoko's breath is coming in gasps, each stroke of Hina's hand on his cock sending jolts of pleasure through him. Hina keeps up an unrelenting pace, and Yoko thrusts mindlessly into the tight circle of his fist, chasing the pleasure before remembering, at the last minute, to stutter out a "stop" when he gets close.

"Spread your legs," Hina says, after he takes his hand away, and Yoko does, watching himself breathe in the mirror, following a bead of sweat trailing down his face. He feels like he blushes deeper at the words, but he's already so flushed it's hard to tell in the mirror. Hina takes his left hand off of Yoko's hip, pushes one finger into him slowly. Yoko opens his mouth on a moan, and then Hina's other hand is back on his cock.

"You've got a choice now," Hina tells him. "You can come now, like this, or you can wait and come when I fuck you."

Yoko whines, long and drawn-out, then nods. Hina starts to move both his hands at the same time, and Yoko rocks back and forth between them, onto Hina's finger and forward into his hand. Yoko's shuddering on every breath, whining almost constantly, and then Hina pushes in a second finger just as he swipes his thumb hard over the head.

" _Stop_ ," Yoko practically sobs, and Hina lets go of his cock, his fingers stilling inside Yoko. Yoko shifts back onto the fingers, groaning, and Hina crooks them forward just enough to make Yoko see stars when he moves. "Fuck," Yoko moans, "fuck fuck _fuck_." He's honestly afraid he's going to come just from this, and he reaches back with his left hand, grasping blindly at Hina's forearm. Hina lets him, leaning in so his lips brush against Yoko's earlobe when he speaks.

"Look," he says. "Look at how desperate you are for it."

Yoko looks at himself, and he looks like something out of a porn movie: pupils blown out, hair sticking to his flushed face with sweat, hips moving back helplessly against the stimulation, cock hard and shiny with precome and lube. He makes a high, desperate sound. Hina, mercifully, doesn't make him ask for it; he's pulling his fingers out seconds later, pushing his cock in. He puts a hand between Yoko's shoulder blades, making him lean forward so his face is pressed up against the mirror. At first both of Hina's hands are on Yoko's hips, holding him in place as he thrusts, but then he grabs Yoko's left arm, twists it up behind him so his back arches just a bit more and the angle changes, making Yoko cry out. His cheek slips against the glass where his breath is fogging it up, and he'd lose his balance if it weren't for Hina's firm grip on his arm.

"Touch yourself," Hina says, and Yoko's hand is wrapped tight around his cock before he can even finish the sentence, adding on "but don't come yet."

Yoko chokes out a whimper, but obediently continues to jerk himself steadily. Hina fucks him at an unrelenting pace, keeping hold of Yoko's arm behind his back until it's pulled so tight his muscles burn. His head is spinning from all the stimulation, Hina's cock filling him so it's hard to breathe, his own hand tight and slick on his cock, and he's not sure he can hold back the orgasm.

"I need to stop," he says, voice breathless. "I need to stop or I'm going to come, please…"

Yoko feels Hina's cock twitching inside him as he comes, and he makes a high, incoherent sound. He keeps stroking himself, his entire body shaking with the effort of holding back, until Hina's hand is covering his and he's speaking against the sweat-slicked skin of Yoko's shoulder.

"Come," Hina says, "now."

Yoko feels like he's being pulled inside-out as he comes, shaking and whimpering incoherently and finally slumping against the glass, totally spent.

"You got come on my mirror," Hina says, releasing Yoko's now-sore left arm.

Yoko's already saying the safeword before Hina can get halfway through jokingly suggesting Yoko lick it up.


End file.
